Such beet puller shares are used during beet harvesting. They are mounted in each case in pairs placed opposite one another on a tool carrier of a harvesting machine. A tapering gap region is formed between the two beet puller shares. The beet puller shares cut into the soil on both sides of a beet to be lifted and release the roots thereof. The beet is then lifted out of the soil via the tapering gap. The beet puller shares form in each case a beet ejecting zone in which the beet is ejected completely out of the ground and is then conveyed into a storage hopper. Due to the cutting operation in the soil and to the sliding of the beet along the surface regions of the base part provided for this purpose, the base part is subject to abrasive wear. It is now known from the prior art to provide armoring, consisting of hard material elements, in the region of the cutting edge in order to limit the wearing processes. It has been shown that on account of washing-out operations in the transition region between the hard material elements and the base part, sharp-edged deposits are created the longer the share is in use. In this case, the beet is bruised as it is conveyed past, which has a disadvantageous effect on the quality of the harvest.